Justice Guardians and Thunderbolts "What-If" Story: Courtney Runs Away
This is a What-If Story involving the Justice Guardians and the Thunderbolts. When Courtney accidentally ruins the dinner party with her clumsiness, Zak angrily scolds and yells at her for being so clumsy. Sad and Heartbroken, Courtney decides to run away from home. When the Justice Guardians and the Thunderbolts realize that Courtney has ran away, they go out to find her and bring her home. But, The Joker and Harley Quinn have plans to kidnap Courtney! Will they find Courtney and bring her home safely? Trivia: * Batman will guest star in this. Scenes: Courtney's Heartbroken * Zak: *angrily* Now, look what you've done! You've ruined this dinner party! * Courtney: *sheds some tears* I'm sorry, Zak... I didn't mean to... * Zak: *angrily* Well, you did! Didn't you?! * Courtney: Zak... It was an accident. I just slipped and fell, that's all... * Zak: *angrily* But, you ruined it!!! Jaden, Jeffrey, Hiccup, and all of their friends and family were having a fun time until you ruined it!!! I can't believe you would be so clumsy!!!! * Courtney: But, Zak... I- * Zak: *angrily* I don't want to hear it, Courtney!! You clumsy oaf!!!! * (Courtney sheds some tears and runs out of the room, crying) * Fluttershy: ZAK!!! I think you might've been too hard on her!!! * Zak: Too hard on her?! She ruined the dinner party because of her clumsiness!!! * Fluttershy: But, you didn't even give her the chance to explain! Courtney's right... It was an accident! She didn't mean to slip and fall on the food and all. * Zak: I guess you're right, Fluttershy... I should go and apologize to her... * Fluttershy: Give her some time to cool down. She maybe too upset to talk right now. * Zak: Yeah, I suppose you're right again. Courtney runs away * (Courtney is in her room, crying about what Zak said to her) * Courtney: *thinks of what Zak said to her* * Zak (voice): I don't want to hear it, Courtney!! You clumsy oaf!!!! * Courtney: *sniffs* Fine...! If he thinks I'm a clumsy oaf, then so be it!! I don't need him anymore! I'm leaving this place forever! * (Courtney packs her stuff up in her bag and puts her bag on her back) * Courtney: *grabs a piece of paper and a pencil as she writes down a note to leave behind and puts it back on the desk* * (Courtney then opens her bedroom window as she jumps out and leaves the estate) * Courtney: *looks back at the estate* Sorry, Zak. But, this is for the best... So.... G.B.F.E! Good-bye Forever!!!! *leaves* * (Zak comes into Courtney's room) * Zak: Courtney? Are you here? *notices that Courtney's not here and looks under the bed* Courtney?! Seriously! This isn't a game of hide-and-seek! *sees the note Courtney left behind on the desk* Huh? What's this? *grabs the note and reads it* * Courtney (voice): Dear Zak, I'm sorry but I have to leave. I can't mess things up anymore, it's for the best if I leave.... I'm sorry about my clumsiness and all. But, I realized I can't stay.... I'm just a clumsy oaf anyways..... Please tell XR and Skye that I love them. Take care of yourself, pal. I love you. Your best friend in the whole wide world, Courtney Elison...... * Zak: *runs out of the room with the note* * (Zak goes to Anakin and the others who are cleaning up the mess Courtney had made) * Zak: ANAKIN!!!! * Anakin: What's wrong, Zak? * Zak: It's Courtney!!! She's gone!! * (Everyone gasps in shock) * Zak: She wasn't in her room, all I found was this note! *hands the note to Anakin* * Anakin: *reads the note and sighs sadly* Oh no.... This is awful.... * Zak: *sighs* I wish never should've yelled at Courtney in the first place.... This is all my fault.... * Rainbow Dash: Well, of course it's your fault! Courtney ran away because you yelled at her for being a clumsy oaf!!! * Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! *to Zak* Zak, I'm sure Courtney was just upset. I'm pretty sure she didn't mean it, literally. Batman joins the search * (As the Thunderbolts and the Justice Guardians were about to go search for Courtney, the Batmobile drives up) * Courtney gets kidnapped! * (Courtney is in Gotham City, running away from home until she hears a woman calling out for help) * Woman: Help! Help! Somebody, please help! * Courtney: Oh no! That woman is in trouble! I'd better help her! *runs into the alley* * (Courtney uses her Ice Breath on the ground as the thugs slip and fall down on the ice) * Courtney: *pants* That takes care of them! * (The "woman in trouble" is soon revealed to be Harley Quinn) * Harley Quinn: Not really, princess! *knocks Courtney out with her mallet* * (Courtney blacks out as the Joker enters the scene) * The Joker: *chuckles* A dog in the cage... Joker tells the truth about Courtney * (Zak, Anakin, Ahsoka, Jaden, Jeffrey, Hiccup, Batman and Twilight look around for the Joker) * Zak: *angrily* Where are you, Joker?! Don't you dare hide from us!!! Show yourself, you coward!!!! * Zak vs The Joker * (Zak fights the Joker in anger) * Zak: *grabs him by the shirt* How could you do this to her?! * The Joker: If you don’t like the movie, I’ve got slides. * (Zak angrily tosses the Joker out of the projection booth) * Dark Courtney: *appears on the scene* * Zak: Courts! * The Joker: It’s no use, Zakky boy. She’s under my control now... * Zak: *takes out his claw and uses his mind control powers to free Courtney from the Joker’s control* Let her go! * The Joker: You can’t make me. You’re just a kid! * Zak: I said let her go! * The Joker: She won’t listen to you. You simply just called her a clumsy oaf. As long as I have this remote control and the microchip that I set into her mind, she won’t even listen to a word you say. * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:What-If Stories Category:Written Stories